Forever Separation
by XxFantasyxLovexX
Summary: What Tigerclaw really feels after death...and yes i suck at summaries. also this contains slight tigerxfire


**Forever Separation**

My name is Tigerclaw and i forever walk alone in this dark forest. No moon shining in the sky, no prey hiding in the undergrowth, no companionship. It's just me. I stopped visiting my children and grandchildren in their dreams. I just don't have the will to hate anymore. I don't have the will to do much of anything anymore. I tend to find myself just walking aimlessly throught this evil-filled darkness just thinking. Thinking about how my life could've turned this rotten. About how I lost everything and everyone of improtance to me. About how I lost the one cat I ever loved.

I stop walking and sit down next to a puddle. I stare into it as if im waiting for it to give me the answers to all my problems. I was just about to turn away when i saw something that made me yowl out in surprise. It was my long dead mother, Leopardfoot. The look on her face made my heart twist in guilt. It was a look of disappointment, of shame, of pure disgust. I couldn't take the look she was giving me, so i got up and ran, all but forgetting my tiredness.

I ran, fast and hard. As I ran I saw more cats appear around me. First were more she-kits I'd never seen before but I already knew that they were my dead littermates, Nightkit and Mistkit. Then came the former leader of Thunderclan, my father, Pinestar. They all gave me the same look that my mother did. I dug my claws into the ground as I ran so I could try and gain speed to escape their torturous glances. I was their hopes, their dream come true and I let them down. I betrayed along with my clan.

My family diappeared as fast as they had come. But to my torture another cat appeared. Right in front of me appeared the blood-thirsty image of my old mentor, Thistleclaw. I skidded to a stop in front of him and ran in a different direction all the while hearing him laugh at my fear. I screamed in terror through the next set of images. It was all the deaths I had ultimately caused. Redtail's horrified face as I killed him with my own claws. Stonefur's hated look as he sacrificed his life to save that of two half-clan kits. Brindlefur as I slashed through her with my claws and Swiftpaw being ripped to shreds by the dog pack. Graypool falling off the rocks at four-trees. Bluestar plummeting into the gourge.

Finally, I saw myself at Fourtrees. I was with the four clans and Scourge's group of Twoleg-cats. I dove into a group of bushes as I saw my own demise. As I came out the otherside of them I collapsed to the ground, having wore myself out. I closed my eyes but still I saw all those deaths run though my mind over and over again. I only opened my eyes when I had caught my breath. The first thing I saw was something I hadn't seen in along time; the moon! Only a few fox-lengths in front of me was a large meadow. A small breeze blew my way and I smelt prey! It made my mouth water and my claws itch to sink them into the flesh of bird, or squirrel, or even rabbit. Anything would do at this point. I got up and tried to walk into the clearing but my paws wouldn't move. I tried moving backwards, and then both sides of me. The only way i couldn't move was forward. I wailed out in dismay before sinking to the ground in utter defeat. As I layed there, the birds seemed to taunt as they landed just out of my reach.

I closed my eyes not wanting to see this sorry sight anymore. I just listened to the calm shirping of crickets and the melodious tune of the birds. My eyes flew open when their song turned to shrieks before being cut off. And there, standing proudly with a plump thrush hanging from his jaws, was the one cat I have missed most since dieing.

"Fireheart."

His name, it felt forgein to my tounge. It had been so long since that sweet beautiful name had left my mouth. As if on cue, he looked over this way and stared me right in the eye, while the thrush fell gently from his mouth.

Tigerclaw is what he mouthed silently. Slowly he padded towards me. So agonizingly slow that it was almost like he was trying to not startle me. He stopped a tail-length infront of me. I sat up slowly, not sure on what else to do.

Here, standing infront of me was the cat I had always loved. The one cat I had willed to win against Longtail, my former lacky, in his first battle. The one I'd always find myself gazing at. The one I had always wish I'd voiced my true feeling towards. The burning light of Thunderclan. If only I had let him be my beautiful shining light.

"Tigerclaw?"

The gentle whisper of my name shocked my out of my thoughts, and sent a pleasurable shiver down my spine. The way he looked at me wasn't like my mother, Redtail, or Scourge. There was no fear, no shame, no hatred. There was only kindness and curiousity.

Maybe even love?

I felt an overcoming urge to cover him in gentle licks, but still my paws wounldn't move when I willed them to. I could feel my heart sink in despair. He was so agonizingly close yet it seemed as if he was territories away.

My distress must have been clear on my face beacuse he stepped forward and gently touched his nose to mine. Him, just being so close to me, seem to give this dark forest an almost friendly aura. I closed my eyes again and a purr rumbled thoughtout my chest from his loveing touch.

"Fireheart." I whispered once more, loving the feel of his name roll off my tounge. I didn't know how long we stood there for and i didn't care. All i cared about was that he was here, with me.

Unfortunatly, this moment couldn't last forever. We both jumped at the sound of someone calling for him. I didn't need to see who it was because I already reconized her voice. Spottedleaf.

He turned, as if he was about to run to her. I wanted to cry out, to tell him to stay here with me. But I knew he couldn't, that it was impossible. He turned back to me, but I couldn't face him so i just stared at the ground. What he said next made my heart jump for joy. It made me want to never stop purring.

"I'll be back tomorrow." is what he said. He came over and licked my cheek before padding over to his dead thrush. He looked back at me one last time before he began to run towards the direction of Spottedleaf's voice. I waited until I couldn't see him anylonger before finding a place to wait for 'till tomorrow.

I have been forever separated from my parents, my littermates, my clan, everything of my past. All but my forever separation has finally come to an end.

* * *

srry if this sucks, my first ever fanfic. Reviews?

p.s i dont own warriors


End file.
